return_to_new_landsfandomcom-20200214-history
Giganotosaurus carolini
C'oloration:' Male -'' A lime green with red stripes down its back and red brows. ''Female -'' Hazel brown with dark brown stripes down the back. ''Juvenile (both sexes) -'' Completely black. '''Diet:' Anything it can catch and kill. However, Giganotosaurus is mostly a hunter of sauropods, like its smaller relative, Allosaurus. Giganotosaurus may hunt young and sick individuals while alone, but in packs it will tackle full grown adults. While Allosaurus packs will stick with the unhealthy or the juvenile individuals of Brontosaurus herds, Giganotosaurus is the only predator on Sorna that will go after healthy, full-grown Brachiosaurus, and this is how it is able to avoid competition with Tyrannosaurus and Allosaurus. Giganotosaurus does not necessarily aim to kill – it will simply bite great chunks out of its gigantic prey until its appetite is fulfilled. Being so large, full grown Brachiosaurus are able to endure such wounds and survive. By allowing its victims to heal, Giganotosaurus sustains a healthy breeding population of its favourite prey. Preferred Habitat: Giganotosaurus roams wherever its prey may gather, such as the Game Trail or the River. Like Tyrannosaurus, it has more difficulty entering denser forest owing to its size. Social Structure: ''' Giganotosaurus is usually a lone hunter, however it will form loose packs of 2 to 4 individuals in order to hunt Sorna's largest inhabitants. Any hunting groups formed are almost always temporary, lasting for one or two hunts and staying together long enough to protect the carcass from other carnivores. The pack usually disperses once most of the meat has been consumed. '''Description: Large bipedal carnivore. Giganotosaurus' teeth are slightly smaller than a Tyrannosaur’s, although they can still reach 20 cm long and are incredibly sharp with heavy serrations. These teeth are not as robust as Tyrannosaurus’ teeth, and so Giganotosaurus does not intentionally bite into bone. Like Allosaurus, Giganotosaurus has jaws that can open at incredible degree, which allows this dinosaur to take massive bites out of its victim to inflict rapid blood loss. The female is larger than the male. Behaviors: The Giganotosaurus rivals Spinosaurus and Tyrannosaurus for size and ferocity, and it is an extreme competitor of the latter. Its behavior and hunting techniques differ from Tyrannosaurus in that Giganotosaurus is more tolerant of others of its own kind. This enables the animal to form small to medium-sized packs in order to hunt massive prey. These packs have little hierarchy, although the largest individuals dominate over the smaller ones and have priority over a kill. Giganotosaurus, while powerfully-muscled, is not a particularly fast animal. Lone individuals use ambush techniques to catch hadrosaurs, this being where conflicts with Tyrannosaurs are most likely to occur. But with sauropods being its principle prey, Giganotosaurus does not need speed to help it hunt, instead using brute strength and pack force to bring down its gigantic prey. Fights among Giganotosaurus are common against rivals and pack members alike, and cannibalism can occur between larger individuals over smaller ones when prey is scarce. After making a kill, and eating its fill, Giganotosaurus will remain near the carcass, ferociously guarding it from other carnivores, and will not leave until the flesh has disappeared completely. This contrasts to Allosaurus, which abandons the carcass soon after eating its fill. Giganotosaurus has been known to usurp hunts from Allosaurus. Giganotosaurus breeding habits are akin to Allosaurus. Females take care of their young in a sheltered environment away from other predators, and she will defend them to the death. The young Giganotosaurus are more likely to wander off in their adolescence than remain in the company of their mother. Extra Information: Because the ‘Giganotosaurus’ genus was unknown at the time of its cloning, this animal was assumed to be a species of Carcharodontosaurus. Hence, this dinosaur is sometimes referred to as ‘Carcharodontosaurus’. Category:Dinosaur Category:Carnivore